


【ADGG/中年组】再过四年AU

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: AO3仅POST敏感章节，全文见LOFTER。ID：yunyunyun123456





	1. Chapter 17 Sister

  盖勒特最后是在阿不思的床上醒过来的。他挣扎着从软床上爬起来，掀开把他盖得严严实实的棉被。盖勒特敲了敲自己仍旧跳个没完的太阳穴，努力回忆着他晕过去以前的各种糟心事。他被阿不思强吻了，嗯，然——然后呢？盖勒特赶忙扯开被他睡得皱巴巴的星星睡衣检查，完全没有意识到这并不是属于他的衣物。还好，皙白的肌肤上暂时还没有出现过往生理课课本上展示的各种欢爱痕迹——青紫色的吻痕、酸软的腰腹、还有刺痛的肛口。

  “呼——”盖勒特长舒了一口气，至少还没有被强插，不是吗？对性爱一无所知的盖勒特过于乐观的想道。

  事实上，阿不思也确实没有趁人之危，直接强奸了一看就是大龄处男的盖勒特。但当他发现盖勒特仅仅因为一个亲吻就晕过去时，他才恋恋不舍地从盖勒特如雨后野草地一般散发着清甜的口腔里撤了出来，阿不思从来没有尝过这么美好又独特的味道。他替盖勒特捋了捋额前被薄汗打湿的淡白色长发，用手背贴合上些微发烫的额头。

  “是发烧了吗？”阿不思搂紧了趴伏在他肩膀上的盖勒特。

  在接下来的几个小时里，向来会照顾人的阿不思替盖勒特洗了个热水澡，帮他换上睡衣，再把因为发烧全身都变得软绵绵的盖勒特抱上了床。整套动作一气和成，没有丝毫的拖泥带水。但在给盖勒特喂药的时候，出现了一点小小的意外。

  “呜——”昏睡过去的盖勒特偏头躲闪着阿不思试图灌进他嘴里的“毒药”，他像一只炸了毛的大型猫科动物一样死抓着阿不思胸口的毛衣，完全不愿意配合。

  阿不思搂起瘫倒在床上的盖勒特，将退烧药混合着一些凉白开含在嘴里，直接低头撬开了盖勒特的唇。

  反正都亲过了，盖勒特应该不会介意再多一次的吧。阿不思心想。

 

  盖勒特理了理身上印着奇怪图案的睡衣，披上挂在一旁椅背上的外套，慢吞吞地挪下了楼——恋爱经验也基本为零的他暂时还没有想好该如何回应阿不思如此热烈的爱意。

  客厅里飘荡着淡淡的奶香味，是阿不思在煮芝士蘑菇汤。

  “你醒了啊，感觉还好吧。”阿不思透过厨房间光亮瓷砖的反光看见了鬼鬼祟祟摸到客厅的盖勒特。

  “唔，挺好的。”盖勒特显然搞错了阿不思的提问对象。“我是说真的挺好的。”盖勒特实话实说。尽管他最后很丢脸的被吻晕了过去，但就这个吻本身来说，这可能是盖勒特在他前四十年的漫长人生中体验过的最好、最甜蜜的一个吻了——虽然他得承认他同别人接吻的次数屈指可数。阿不思身上掺杂着的柠檬味清香，远比他做的那个甜腻苹果派好太多了。

  盖勒特小心翼翼地踱步到沙发旁，他盯着阿不思还在厨房忙活着晚饭的身影，完全不知道自己该说些什么。也许他可以去问问维达，这位看起来还算靠谱的助理应该能在感情问题上给予他一定的帮助吧，盖勒特天真地想到。他掏出塞在他外衣口袋里的手机，才猛地发现上面已经有几十个未接来电了。“我的天！”盖勒特觉得自己被一些乱七八糟的药片搞得胀痛的脑袋更难受了——全是他姐姐打来的催命电话。

  盖勒特全身发颤着点了回拨——一想到被姐姐从小欺压到大的可怕十八年，盖勒特就很难相信自己在胆敢不接她几十个电话以后还能在这个国家、这个世界上继续过活。

  “死人，你在哪里？”索菲娅·格林德沃上来就是火药味十足的一问。

  “我——我说我在开会你信吗？”盖勒特哭丧着脸说。

  “老实交代！你死去哪儿晃悠了？”索菲娅气势汹汹地继续问道。

  “我——我在朋友家里做客。”盖勒特压低着声音解释道。他冲转过身来的阿不思笑了笑，用手比划了一个嘘声的动作。

  “谁还不知道？你是不是去那个什么邓布利多家里了！姐姐我呢，也不是要反对你找男朋友什么的。”索菲娅陡然抬高了她本就刺耳难耐的分贝数，“但凭什么你有空去谈恋爱，就没时间回来修屋顶！”

  盖勒特觉得自己的耳朵都快被震聋了，但他在索菲娅难以忽视的怒吼中立马想起了他这周日的原计划——回到他远在俄亥俄州的家，帮着她姐姐一起整理父母的旧屋。

  “我给你一个晚上的时间，马上给我麻溜的滚过来。”索菲娅威胁道，“否则我保证让你看不到明天的太阳！”


	2. Chapter 22 Childhood

  阿不思推门进屋的时候，盖勒特还沉迷于打打杀杀的游戏中无法自拔。

  “阿不思！”盖勒特见阿不思走近赶忙切换了游戏界面，调低了音效，再摆出一副患病深重的凄惨模样。“都修完了吗？真是辛苦你了。咳——”盖勒特拉过阿不思的手，上面还残留着没有洗尽的木削，握起来真难受。他赶忙抽了一些湿纸巾，细致地帮阿不思擦拭起来。“我订了明早的机票，我们可以在这里住上一晚。”

  “嗯，反正我这两天也没什么事。”阿不思侧坐到盖勒特的床边，“你不继续玩？退烧了吗？”

  “我等会儿再打。”盖勒特嘟囔着说道。被直接戳破谎言的感觉并不算太好，好在阿不思已经把那该死的屋顶给修好了。

  “谢谢。”盖勒特挪移到阿不思身边，他半弯着腰吻了吻阿不思被汗水打湿的脸颊。这两天里他们接吻的次数都快赶上盖勒特在他前四十年的孤狼生涯里少的可怜的亲吻了。没想到接吻的感觉还不错，盖勒特发现了新大陆。

  阿不思的脸亲起来软软的，也香香的，完全没有那些中年议员身上自带的油腻烟酒味。伴随着他骤然凑近的亲吻，盖勒特甚至都能感受得到覆盖其上细细的绒毛。

  阿不思望进盖勒特的异瞳，他们凑的太近了，以至于他都能在盖勒特微微放大的瞳孔里看见自己的倒影。他们的左手仍旧紧扣着彼此，盖勒特掌心如温泉一般柔意满满的热度透过阿不思的手背传至全身。盖勒特周身淡雅的木香味伴随着他突然前移的身体扑上阿不思的鼻尖，带来漫步于密林深处的梦幻芳芳。

  盖勒特半跪着倚靠在阿不思的肩膀上，他用手指挑逗似得缠绕着阿不思棕红色的发，柔顺的发丝从他的指尖溜走。湛蓝色的眼睛配合着其上棕褐色的睫毛，落下一片羽翼般的剪影。阿不思的唇红润的好似清晨带露的玫瑰花瓣，亲着也很舒服，还自带各种甜甜如水果糖一般的清香——是阿不思稍早时吃的什么糕点吗？盖勒特咬着他仍旧有些红肿刺痒的唇，不知道今天的阿不思尝起来是什么味道的。

  “那是你小时候吗？”阿不思打破了沉寂已久的空气，他拉住盖勒特还在不自觉的抚摸着他脸颊的手——再这样下去，他一定会克制不住自己想要直接操翻这无知处男的冲动的。

  “嗯。”盖勒特被这突然响起的声音吓了一跳，他依依不舍地从阿不思暖和的掌心里抽开了手，甚至有些不满于阿不思的打搅。他拿起摆放在床头柜上的相框：“是啊，很厉害吧。”盖勒特洋洋自得地点了点其中一个和别人扭打成一团的金发男孩：“我把克鲁姆那傻大个暴揍了一顿！”盖勒特没好意思告诉阿不思他之后还被克鲁姆棒打了好几顿。

  “没想到你小的时候还挺能打的。”阿不思毫不讶异地发现彼时还是高中生的盖勒特已经很喜欢在打架时扯人头发了。

  “没错！我那时候可是德姆斯特朗的校霸！”盖勒特不要脸地吹着牛。

  还在楼下准备晚饭的索菲娅若是听到了这句话，准会毫不客气地拆穿盖勒特无耻的谎言并大声嘲笑他的。格林德沃家确实出产过一位校霸，但那绝不是盖勒特这顶多算是小喽喽的废物，而是他漂亮又能打的姐姐。


	3. Chapter 23 Relationship

  盖勒特从一旁的书橱里抽出了一大摞相册，“要看看吗？我高中时的丰功伟绩。”他凑到阿不思怀里，享受着阿不思如暖炉一般舒适的怀抱。盖勒特如同产品试用区里的挑剔顾客一般细致地体验着潜在男友的各种功能，他现在觉得阿不思做他的男朋友真是再完美不过了。首先，人长得赏心悦目，还算符合盖勒特在外人看来非常诡异的审美观。其次，阿不思会帮他做饭、会替他修理屋子、还会在他生病的时候照顾他！——向来懒惰得出奇的盖勒特从小就渴望着有一位温柔贤惠的妻子或丈夫帮他包办了一切乱七八糟的家务活了。最后，最为重要的一点，阿不思亲起来真的很舒服，尽管他基本都是被强吻的那一方，但这丝毫不影响接吻的口感。

  阿不思近乎僵直地搂抱着在他怀里胡乱扭动着的盖勒特，他已经完全硬了。涨大的阴茎直挺挺地戳着盖勒特还在无所畏惧地磨蹭着阿不思下体的股缝，也不知道这白痴处男有没有感受到，或者更准确地说，知不知道这意味着什么。

  盖勒特扣住心猿意马地翻看着相册的阿不思的手，他轻语道：“阿不思，我们订婚吧。”盖勒特完全没有考虑过被拒绝的可能性，他始终深信不疑着阿不思暗恋了自己二十多年。

  “唔——”现在轮到阿不思不知道该说些什么了。虽然他确实有考虑过同盖勒特试试看——在他们没头没脑地亲了这么多次以后，但他实在没想到他同盖勒特之间误会满满的关系还能发展的这么迅速。老天，他们才认识了一个多星期。

  “其实——我们——”阿不思含含糊糊地说着，“我们可以——稍微慢一些的。”

  “为什么，我们不应该直接开始同居吗？”盖勒特一脸疑惑地偏过头，他热情洋溢地勾住阿不思的脖颈，说话间热乎乎的气息扑打在阿不思的耳边，“你都喜欢我这么久了，要是再让你等下去，我都有些过意不去了。”

  盖勒特无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，他已经兴致勃勃地在脑海里勾画着他同阿不思的甜美生活了——晚上回到家，他再也不用对着安东尼奥那只傻里傻气还调皮捣蛋的波斯猫相顾无言了，这么温柔体贴的阿不思一定会为他准备好热气腾腾的晚饭，等着他回来的！还有阿不思香喷喷的亲吻，暖洋洋的怀抱，这是什么完美的同居生活啊！他也不用再回来忍受姐姐凶狠的叫骂了，阿不思绝对会好心肠的帮他包办一切的。一想到以后都会有人帮着他清扫旧屋，盖勒特就激动得上蹿下跳。

  阿不思按住骑跨在自己身上还敢上下耸动的盖勒特，他感觉自己的内裤已经被龟头溢出的前液浸透了。绷紧的内裤贴合上黏腻的液体，一股难以言喻的燥热感从他的下身喷涌而出。阿不思无比艰难地用他仅剩的理智说道：“我们——要不我们先试着从约会开始？”

  “哦，好吧。”盖勒特顿时变得有些沮丧了，什么呀？他还以为从明天开始阿不思就能包揽了他的一日三餐了呢。他捧起阿不思的脸颊，一个轻柔的吻落在了阿不思涨得通红的脸颊上。“那我们明晚就开始约会吧！这样的话我们用不了多久就可以同居了！”毫无恋爱经验的盖勒特急迫地说着，他可不能让这到手的上好肥肉给溜走了，不然上哪儿去找这么好脾气的免费劳动力啊。盖勒特沉浸在拥有了一位在他看来非常贤惠的恋人的喜悦之中，完全忽视了阿不思身下鼓胀成一个大包的巨物。

  多年之后，等到盖勒特切身领教过阿不思足够高超的床笫技术以后，他才后知后觉地开始感到恐惧——要是那时候阿不思直接把自己办了，他会不会被操得屁股开花，精水横流，再也闭不上穴口？


	4. Chapter 24 The thought of you（1）

  “你先玩会儿游戏吧。”阿不思一把推开了试图继续吻上来表达亲昵的盖勒特，他像是位吃了败仗落荒而逃的敌军首领一般直接冲向了最近的卫生间。

  伴随着砰的一声巨响，阿不思甩手关上了浴室的房门。他倚靠着门背，快速将自己已经完全硬挺的阴茎从棉质的内裤里释放出来。

  阿不思极为用力，甚至有些泄愤似地按压着鼓胀得发痛的龟头，灵巧的指尖划过敏感的尿道口，带来酥酥麻麻的愉悦感。他反手锁死了房门，在脑内反复地告诫着自己：盖勒特还是个处男，他什么都不懂。只是一想到盖勒特接吻时仿若献祭一般柔和的脸庞，他的阴茎就变得更硬了。上帝，为什么这个处男可以这么的吸引人？更何况，处男的话——会不会操起来更爽？敏感的乳头，红润的屁股，还有紧致的肠道。

  阿不思摇了摇头，试图将这些危险的想法甩出脑袋。他慢慢地从门背上滑了下来，如潮水一般汹涌而来的快意击打着下体，阿不思快有些站不住了。他一下瘫坐到浴室冷冰冰的瓷砖地上，刺骨的寒意透过薄薄的裤子传至全身。只是这丝丝的冰凉根本就是隔靴搔痒，完全浇不灭阿不思熊熊燃烧的欲火。

  阿不思上下撸动着直挺挺地立在他腿间的硬物，他手法老练地摩过柱体上细密的褶皱，抚慰着其上怒涨的冠状沟。因为快感而渗出的前液打湿了阿不思的裤裆，棕色的裤子霎时印出了一大片情色的水渍。

  阿不思半蜷着腿，将黏糊糊的裤子完全褪至膝盖。他揉捏着憋得通红的囊袋，脑海里全是盖勒特倦时温顺的睡颜，醒时晶亮的异瞳，接吻后水灵灵的红唇。这下好了，盖勒特的影像彻底在阿不思的脑子里生根发芽了。

  阿不思的脸通红通红的，他万分羞耻地开始意淫起操弄盖勒特时的景象。帮着盖勒特洗澡时无意间撇到的白花花的屁股肉，一看就弹性十足，未经人事。还有雌伏在腿间粉粉嫩嫩的阴茎，显然这个在阿不思看来什么都不懂的处男也没怎么玩弄过它。

  老天，怎么才能把这撩人的家伙赶出脑袋？

  “呼——”伴随着一道霎时的白光，阿不思射了出来。大量的白浊喷溅在阿不思的腿间，射满了他的掌心。阿不思已经很久没有自慰过，也很久没有同别人性爱过了，堆积已久的精液喷溅而出，又浓又稠。

  释放过后的阿不思赶忙扯过一旁的毛巾毁尸灭迹，他小心翼翼地擦拭着耻毛间大堆的精液，还有瓷砖地面上无比明显的污浊。盖勒特白嫩的翘臀还在他的脑子里乱晃着，幽秘的股沟若影若现，阿不思半软的阴茎很快就有了重新抬头的迹象。

  操！他可不想再来一次了。

  阿不思默背起《联邦法大全》，将那屁股暂时性地遗忘在了脑后。反正最后总会是他的，阿不思安慰着自己，只要盖勒特不会像前男友那样把自己甩了就好了。他快速理了理自己脏乱的裤子，用长风衣遮住了身下的污物。阿不思抄过一旁的香氛，胡乱往自己的身上喷了喷，试图掩盖周身过于浓重的腥膻味。盖勒特这白痴应该闻不出来吧，阿不思有些庆幸地想着，但他显然忘记了这屋子里的另一个活人。


	5. Chapter 25 The thought of you（2）

  盖勒特无聊地在床上打着滚，他有些不高兴了。是自己太热情了吗？为什么阿不思就不能马上和他同居呢？自己的公寓虽然不算大，但也足够他们两个人一起住了啊，还能囊括着阿不思那堆积如山的书籍呢。

  盖勒特绞着手指，也没什么心思看维达刚刚传来的文件《我保证这是最最最终版！新农业改革法案第三款(修订版)》。他还以为阿不思喜欢了自己这么多年，会很期待着和自己住一块儿呢。盖勒特难过地拍打着床单上印着的死亡圣器，唉，要是他也能像书里面的人一样会魔法就好了，这样的话就能配置出让阿不思更喜欢自己的爱情魔药，还能怂恿着阿不思帮着自己做饭洗衣服呢！

  盖勒特叹了口气，难道真的像姐姐说的那样？没什么人能受得了自己懒散的作息，就连阿不思这样温柔体贴的人也是吗？唔，那就把安东尼奥扔掉吧，这样阿不思住过来的话就能少照看一只饭来张口、衣来伸手的废物了。盖勒特不仅不自觉地将自己也归为废物一类，他还恬不知耻地把自己的懒惰全部怪罪于家里那只可怜的波斯猫——都是因为这只会拆家的傻猫，他才无比厌恶清扫的。不过盖勒特这会儿总算是想起来他已经有两天没回家了，也不知道那只猫有没有把家破坏光。他完全不担心安东尼奥会饿死，因为他知道这在外人看来聪明异常的猫咪会翻遍各个死角，直到找到盖勒特藏在床底下的猫粮的。

  “唔——阿不思怎么还不回来呀？”盖勒特小声抱怨着，难道是被他过于热情的求婚给吓跑了？先约会个几次又不是不可以，他还没怎么同别人约会过呢！阿不思要是不想住过来照看两只坐吃等死的懒鬼，他也可以勉为其难地搬到阿不思那儿去住啊，还是不带上安东尼奥的那种。

  盖勒特胡思乱想着，直到一声怒吼从房门外传来过来。

  “咚——盖勒特！你快给我滚出来摆盘！”索菲娅极为用力地拍打着门板，巨响的撞击声让盖勒特禁不住觉得姐姐哪天会在盛怒之下直接踹开那老旧的门锁闯进来暴打自己一顿的。下次回来可得换个质量好点的锁，盖勒特嘟囔着起了身。

  “阿不思，”盖勒特敲了敲浴室的房门，“姐姐喊我们下去吃饭了。”

  此时的阿不思还沉浸在浓重快感的余韵中无法自拔，他刚刚又无比羞赧甚至有些沉痛地对着推特上盖勒特精心修饰过的头像撸了一发。适才盖勒特低垂着眼眸看进阿不思眼睛时可怜巴巴的眼神，如猫咪渴求着爱抚一般轻扯着阿不思袖管的手，还有无知无畏地贴合着阿不思胯部极富有质感的臀部，全都如万花筒一般在阿不思被生理性高潮冲刷得不甚清明的脑海里四散旋转着。尽管阿不思也开始意识到盖勒特大多数时候都只是为了达成他某些“不可告人”的目的在演戏而已，但他仍旧开始喜欢上这位英俊帅气还带着点可爱的共和党人了。

  “阿尔，出什么事了吗？先出来吃晚饭吧。”盖勒特同他的姐姐一样粗暴地敲击着房门，试图掩盖他絮乱如麻的心绪，“约会的事我们可以之后再谈的——”盖勒特越说越小声。

  “唔——马上来。”阿不思被索菲娅和盖勒特的轮番轰炸吓得不轻，他惊惶地换上盖勒特随意挂在毛巾架上的牛仔裤——自己被精液泡满的裤子这下是彻底穿不上了。阿不思脱去被他同样折腾的不成样子的大衣，用洗手液细细地洗净了手上黏糊糊的精液。

  阿不思在开门前还不忘再往自己身上喷撒过多的香氛，优雅的木香配合上柑橘味的清香【注1】，混合着阿不思衣服下摆处浓重的咸腥，带来一股漫步于荒漠乱石间的浓郁辛香——是个正常人都知道他刚才自泄过了。

 

【注1】并不是要给迪奥打广告，但这里确实是参考了德普代言的旷野系列。老实说，我也没闻过这款香水（我一个妹子实在不好意思到专柜去只闻不买），听说有点浓？但不是有淡香水，香氛和香水三款吗？额——所以这里的浓度参考了之前买过的花漾。（这不是广告，注意，这不是广告。）


	6. Chapter 32 Conference

  阿不思刚一坐下，口袋里就传出了一连串震动——是盖勒特在发短信。

  “昨晚的约会真是太棒了。”

  “你今晚有空吗？”

  “可以继续吗？”

  “我保证今晚没什么要紧事了。”

  “其实你可以住到我家里来的。”

  “我想安东尼奥也会很高兴的。”

  “快住过来吧。”

  “我可以这周末帮你把东西搬过来。”

  盖勒特锲而不舍地怂恿着阿不思，他极快地拨弄着手机键盘，完全没有意识到这种引狼入室的作死行为是有多么的不明智。

  “我想今晚可能不太行，我得回去准备之后的教案。”阿不思赶忙回了盖勒特一句，打断了他的持续性刷屏。

  “那周末呢？”

  “周末有空吗？”

  “约吗？”

  “要不要住到我家里来？”盖勒特无视了会议主持人高亢的“Silence——”，继续大摇大摆的发着短信。

  “你这么希望我住你家来吗？”阿不思好笑地看着光亮屏幕上的几行短字。

  “嗯。”这样的话我就能过上衣食无忧的甜蜜生活了。盖勒特没好意思把这句话也打上去。

  “过几天吧，我这周末还得去充个场。”阿不思随便找了一个理由，他现在有些犹疑——他不知道是否应该答应盖勒特坚持不懈的邀请。尽管阿不思也谈过几次恋爱，但他从来没有和恋人同居过。当然，这也可能是因为阿不思没多久就被别人甩了的缘故。

  “充什么场？讲座吗？”

  “嗯，宾斯教授这周六在郊县有个讲座。”

  “我可以陪你一起去啊，反正我这周末也没什么事。”盖勒特快速地敲击着键盘，没理睬一旁怒目圆睁的迪佩特。

  “也行吧，我让斯拉格霍恩他们多留个位。我周六一早到你家楼下来接你。”阿不思再也不敢坐盖勒特开的车了。

  “行，等你。”盖勒特笑嘻嘻地打开自己的笔记本，开始了一天的工作。

  枯燥冗长的会议是在两点多的时候结束的，已经趴在写字板上睡了一觉的盖勒特懒洋洋地伸了一个懒腰。“呼——终于结束了。”他拍了拍坐在右手边同样眼皮子打架的迪佩特，“我有错过什么要紧事吗？”

  “没，还不都是那些个通不过的议题在垂死挣扎？”迪佩特打了个哈欠，“你的新农改怎么样？修改好了吗？”

  “还早着呢。你知道的，这都三次没通过了，又岂是一次大修可以搞定的事？我们已经在着手重新写了。”盖勒特捧着自己的电脑，饥肠辘辘的走出了办公大楼。“去吃点东西吗？”

  “行，我叫上福吉。”迪佩特牢骚不断，“这些民主党人平时不干正经事，就开会的时候废话特多，搞得我们连饭都吃不上。”他丝毫没有考虑过共和党人废话也多的可能性。

  你们的废话都很多，盖勒特腹诽道。“快点吧，我都快饿死了。”他冲迪佩特比了个中指。


	7. Chapter 38 Dream（2）

  这注定是一个不安稳的夜晚。

  盖勒特在第一次惊醒后很快又昏昏沉沉地进入了下一个梦乡。

  这次的梦好些了，盖勒特盯着手中快递来的阿不思和他的结婚证，心花怒放。

  可阿不思同他是什么时候结的婚呢？盖勒特使劲抹了抹左上角雾蒙蒙的日期，却怎么也看不清。

  那他们又是怎么结的婚呢？

  他苦思冥想，也想不出个所以然——

  他们的婚礼上摆的是什么甜点呢？

  但愿不要有那甜的吓人的派，什么口味的都不要——盖勒特一直对阿不思做的有毒苹果派心有余悸。

  他们的婚礼上有没有什么花呢？

  如果有的话，会有铃兰花吗？大片盛放如绒毛毯一般的白铃兰，像父母家外的野草地一样。

  他们的婚礼上也一定会邀请很多朋友吧。

  那又是谁做的伴郎呢？

  该不会是那顶着张雀斑脸的第三者吧！

  这是要共步婚姻殿堂的节奏吗？

  F！U！C！K！

 

  盖勒特直接从床上跳了起来了。

  “阿不思，快醒醒。”盖勒特高频率地拍打着睡在一旁的恋人。“快醒醒，阿不思。”

  “怎么了？唔——”阿不思艰难地睁开眼睛。

  “快！你快答应我！”盖勒特摇晃着阿不思的肩膀，“我们结婚的时候，你绝不会找纽特当你的伴郎的。”

  “哈？”阿不思看了眼手机，凌晨四点半。

  “快点嘛！快说你绝不会让斯卡曼德出现在我们的婚礼上的。”盖勒特直接趴到了阿不思身上。

  “有什么事不能明天再说吗？”阿不思将盖勒特平推到一边，替他拉过棉被：“快睡吧。”

  “不行！你现在就要答应我！”

  “……”

 

  周六一早，阿不思没能同计划中的一样去往郊县的讲座充场，因为他又一次成功地睡过头了。阿不思盯着睡在他怀里一脸人畜无害样的盖勒特，非常后悔同恋人睡了一张床。

  昨晚临近后半夜的时候，这原本睡得死死的人儿像是着了魔一样开始骚动起来。他先是胡乱踢打着伸手可及的一切物什，然后像一条灵巧的水蛇一样缠上了阿不思的身体，还把他赤条条的大腿肉直接挤到了阿不思的两腿间。

  “阿尔——”盖勒特嚷嚷着，“我的——”

  阿不思不敢再做什么多余的动作，生怕一个擦枪走火，自己又忍不住想要强暴盖勒特的冲动了。

  也不知道盖勒特做了什么奇奇怪怪的噩梦，他一会儿气急败坏地磨着牙，一会儿又像个疯子一样泣不成声。这种疯疯癫癫的状态一直持续了两个多小时，就在阿不思快要习惯了趴在他身上的一团烂肉时，盖勒特醒了。

  “你快答应我！”

  阿不思没理他。

  “快点！”

  阿不思不想理他。

  “哼！这是你逼我的！”盖勒特冲上阿不思的嘴唇一阵乱啃。

  盖勒特周身暖意融融的热度裹挟着洗涤剂薰衣草味的清香直扑阿不思的鼻尖，操，他怎么这么好闻。这是一个足够危险的姿势，盖勒特像只巨型乌贼一样牢牢地吸附在阿不思的身上，他们嘴对着嘴，火热地啃咬着彼此。阿不思单手搂着盖勒特的腰，锁着恋人谨防他一个不小心就滚到了地板上。盖勒特只穿了条内裤的软腿勾着阿不思，他们的下体更是紧密的贴合在一起，几片薄薄的布料根本阻隔不了阴茎炙热的温度。

  “你再这样，我现在就上了你。”阿不思趁着盖勒特换气的空挡警告道。

  盖勒特立马噤了声。


	8. Chapter 40 How To Wake Your Boyfriend Up

  周日一大早，阿不思总算是克服了盖勒特的各种软磨硬泡，成功从床上爬了起来。

  “盖勒特，起来啦。”阿不思在给家里的两只“宠物”都准备上早饭后，才来叫醒又想赖床不起的盖勒特。

  “不——”盖勒特将被子蒙过自己的脑袋，黑洞洞的被窝口只留下几缕淡白色的发打着圈儿地散在枕头上。

  “快点。”阿不思侧伏在盖勒特弓成一团的身子上，他毫不客气地将自己刚沾过冷水的手伸进热乎乎的被窝，撩开还在装死的恋人的睡衣，直接掐上了盖勒特软软糯糯的腰窝。

  “啊——你干什么？！”盖勒特隔着被子瑟缩在阿不思的怀里，他像只超大型毛虫一般缓慢地在被子里蠕动，躲闪着阿不思试图继续折磨他腰腹的手。他死拽着被套，不让阿不思有任何掀他被子的可能性。“你变坏了。”沉闷的抱怨声从被子里传来。

  “那你就快起床，我们不是说好了今天要到街那头去布置圣诞树的吗？”阿不思顺着盖勒特质感极佳的脊背向下摸去，直到被薄布包裹的紧致翘臀。他绝无羞耻心地勾开了盖勒特的内裤，伸手探入一片未经人事的隐秘之所。冰冰凉凉的手毫无阻隔地触碰到大片光裸的肌肤，激得身下人一阵战栗。“我给你最后一次机会。起不起床？”阿不思轻语道。

  “不想起——我真的是太累了。”盖勒特还在负隅顽抗。

  “这可是你说的。”阿不思没有再迟疑，他手法老练地揉捏上肖想已久的屁股肉。果不其然，盖勒特换衣时无数次在阿不思眼前乱晃的白嫩屁股同他预想中的一样，肥厚丰满，但又弹性十足。阿不思纤长的指情色地按压着两瓣软肉，如绘图者一般在上面细致地勾画自己的指印，久久不愿离去。这屁股真是太完美了，阿不思心想。

  “哇！色情狂！”盖勒特在阿不思的指尖擦入股缝时大叫着从床上弹跳了起来，这下他算是彻底清醒了。

  “我只是想叫你起床而已啊。”阿不思无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

  “哦，那好吧。”盖勒特没多想，他盘起腿坐到软床上，磨磨蹭蹭地套着阿不思递来的羊毛衫。他瞥了眼窗外皑皑的大雪，顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“我们真的要去装饰那破树吗？外面这么冷。”盖勒特唉声叹气道。

  “嗯，我想应该用不了多久？”阿不思替盖勒特理了理穿得歪七歪八的袖管。“忍一忍，平时我们也没多少时间参加这种社区活动啊。”

  “哎，好吧。”盖勒特又加了件毛衣，“但愿我能活着回来。”


	9. Chapter 44 Temptation（2）

  回家的路上，盖勒特抱着被车载空调吹得热乎乎的颈枕陷入了沉思。

  怎样才算是正确的勾引方式呢？肯定不能再像他以前那样穿着条蓬蓬裙在人前像只开屏的孔雀一样搔首弄姿了，这也太羞耻、太脑残了。

  盖勒特拉近自己同手机屏幕的距离，不让一旁专注地开着车的阿不思有任何看到自己浏览内容的可能性。他快速地在谷歌上检索到“如何勾引男友”，翻看起各种非常不靠谱的教程。

  盖勒特略过了前几条一看就是性爱咨询的广告帖，急于求成地点开了第一篇状似教程的经验分享——

 

【同性】如何撩得他欲仙欲死？

  怎样才算是正确的勾引方式呢？想必这个问题已经困扰了各位恋爱中的同好们很久。那么，今天就由我——破釜酒吧一枝花——来给大家分享一下我是如何将男人的阴茎牢牢把握在自己手中的。

  1、死命地亲

  大家可能会觉得亲吻是一件相当简单的事，其实不然。怎么亲才能亲得他大脑充血，只能用下半身思考呢？这就需要我们在接吻前做上充足的准备工作，吃糖、喝蜜什么都是必须的，灌漱口水这种最基本的操作就更不用提了。你甚至可以往身上喷些混合着麝香的浓郁香水，气味越撩越好。同时，在选择香水的时候，你不仅要找一款适合自身体香的“魅惑药水”，还要关注一下配方，最好能混着点儿你男人喜欢的味道，这样“任人宰割”才更有味道，不是吗？

  2、极致地摸

  一定要养成时刻勾引你男人的好习惯。为什么要强调这一点呢？因为我发现周围的一些朋友也好，来找我咨询的客户也好，都普遍存在这么个问题——没时间陪恋人。确实，忙碌是现代人的通病。排开朝九晚五的工作时间，剩下的大部分时间又都贡献给了吃饭睡觉这种必须的生存需要，能分给恋爱的就少之又少了。这就要求我们抓紧每一分每一秒同恋人相处的时间，抚摸恋人的每一处敏感部位，充分表达自己的欲望。

  ……

  读到这儿，盖勒特顿时觉着受益匪浅。他像个刚开始学步的孩提一样僵硬地模仿起这篇其实是性爱玩具贩售广告的垃圾攻略。

  “阿尔——”盖勒特亲昵地唤着阿不思，“你喜欢什么味儿的香水？我买给你。”盖勒特轻柔地抚摸上阿不思的大腿，浓情蜜意地仿照着电影里的女主角绕起自己半长的白发。

  阿不思瞬间起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

  “你管这叫勾引？”阿不思抽着嘴角，僵硬地将车倒进了车库。

  “你不喜欢？”盖勒特依傍着阿不思，仿若楚楚可怜的小猫咪一般仰望着阿不思，而后又十分做作地舔了舔恋人的嘴角。

  “那——那倒也不是。”阿不思按住了盖勒特故作娇羞地贴着他扭捏的腰腹，“我只是觉得你已经足够撩人了。”

  “还算是个人说的话。”盖勒特扣着阿不思的肩膀，无畏地将自己送上了恋人的唇瓣。

  两人亲昵地在黑漆漆的车库里交换着彼此的涎液，被严寒冻得干裂的唇瓣丝毫不能影响他们唇齿相接时如烈火般炽热的温度。盖勒特用胳膊严丝合缝地捆绑着恋人，阿不思周身如蜜桃般馥郁的香甜霎时扑面而来。他像只胖乎乎的树懒一般软绵绵的挂在恋人的肩膀上，享受着阿不思温软如春的舔舐。

  阿不思捧起盖勒特被冷风吹得惨白的脸蛋，将舌头探进了他百吻不厌的甜蜜腹地。如池鱼般灵巧的舌辗转碾压着口腔内壁细密的纹路，旋开酥酥麻麻的舒爽。他富有耐心地卷起被吻得晕头转向的盖勒特的舌，不容置疑地勾着它如蝶翼般在狭小但温热的口腔内飞舞。

  “嗯——”盖勒特心满意足地哼哼着。他拉扯住阿不思的领口，拖拽着彼此被羽绒大衣裹得堪比北极熊一般臃肿的身子缓步向室内挪移。

  他可真好闻，盖勒特默想道。

  他可真好吃，阿不思思量道。


End file.
